1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illuminating device, more particularly to an illuminating device adapted to be mounted on a transparent bottom of a magnetic compass for illuminating a compass rose and a compass needle thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional magnetic compass is generally used to locate a reference direction. It is desirable to provide an illuminating device for illuminating the magnetic compass when the latter is used in the dark.